And All Was Calm
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: A Jamie/Eddie Oneshot. 'Jamie doesn't need to worry until he has to…Even when Eddie was worried he knew not to panic. If the both of them panicked…Well…he just usually waited until she would let him know what it was. Simple Jaime/Eddie Established Relationship Fluff. Please Read and Review


**Hi so i said i had another oneshot in the works and here it is...fluffy Jamie/Eddie because 6x11 created so many plot holes in the Jamie/Eddie storyline that i somehow doubt that we will get a happy ending.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine.**

 **Please read and review.**

* * *

And All Was Calm

A Jamie/Eddie Oneshot. 'Jamie doesn't need to worry until he has to…Even when Eddie was worried he knew not to panic. If the both of them panicked…Well…he just usually waited until she would let him know what it was.

* * *

It was quiet in New York that night. The city that never slept had apparently decided to take a break. The whole night was silent the lights twinkling and shining and gleaming. The cars were dimmed and the blinds left open as the moonlight spread into the apartment illuminating the couple sleeping on the bed. The woman was tall and blonde and beautiful and clearly pregnant, her six month swollen belly taught over the sheets. The heat was oppressive seeping into the little apartment like gas. The man was also tall with blonde hair and though they were closed cute blue eyes that could change from loving too harsh in a second. There were two badges on the bed indicating NYPD an organisation that they were both a part of. There were two guns locked in the safe and two coffee mugs on the counter.

The couple fast asleep on the bed were Edit Janko and Jamison Reagan.

They had been living together for nearly four months, Eddie having moved into Jamie's apartment when she found out that she was pregnant. But suddenly without waning the blonde woman woke up.

Eddie Janko sat up her long blonde hair crashing down in waves down her back. She chewed thoughtfully her hands finding her pregnant belly biting her bottom lip. She paused looking back towards Jamie wondering if she should wake him up. She didn't need to be coddled. Going on desk duty because the Commissioner's Son had knocked you up gave you a kind of reputation, not to mention meeting her kids grandfather had been terrifying to say the least. She could tell he found the whole thing amusing.

She looked down at the sleeping form of the man next to her before deciding to go with her instinct and wake him up. Jamie had a wave of calmness that was able to seep over you and soothe all your worries.

Jamie Reagan however had been awake the whole time Eddie was having her internal dilemma. Hearing his girlfriend and the mother of his child constantly shifting around on the bed then sitting up had forced him from his sleep. He had just assumed that the baby was kicking but he had to admit Eddie didn't usually wake up when he or she went at it. She was a thick sleeper.

"Jamie" came the whisper and he sat up wide awake for some reason to see Eddie watching him with her wide worried blue eyes. "Yeah?" he asked running a hand through his messy blonde hair. Eddie's hands were clutching her baby bump beneath her grey tank top and blue shorts and she bit her lip again before beginning to speak.

"I haven't felt the baby move yet. When I went to bed. It stopped" she bit her lip again the words having come out in a rush. Jamie blinked. "Lie back down" he said finally "Baby's probably asleep"

Eddie still looked worried but lay back down and Jamie shifted so that his face was level with the protruding bump. He gently moved Eddie's top out the way and kissed the side of the bump.

"Hey kiddo, it's Daddy" he said soothingly, his hand tracing the bump with care.

"How ya doing tonight? Getting tight in Momma's tummy huh? Imagine that she's keeping you warm huh? Well the thing is…" he moved closer so that his lips were pressed against the bump that was his baby. "Me and Momma are actually getting a bit worried about you…I know we had that talk a couple of weeks ago about letting Momma sleep the whole night but…we kinda got use to you ignoring us, I suppose it was practice for when you were born"

He heard Eddie snort and grinned against her skin. "As soon as you come out you can sleep all you like in fact instantly would be preferable" he bit his lip "Could you do Momma a favour though love? Just kick her and let her and me know that you're alright ok?"

There was a brief second where nobody moved and Jamie didn't even feel like breathing. Suddenly Eddie's muscles seemed to relax the tension pouring out of her. "He moved" she breathed finally her face full of relief. Jamie grinned pressing another kiss to the skin. "Thanks Princess" he said finally smirking and pulling himself up and lying back on his pillow. Eddie frowned.

"It's a boy" she said finally. Jamie shook his head "Girl" he said grinning. Eddie rolled her eyes. "Jerk" she mumbled shoving him away. Jamie laughed reaching over to kiss her his hand finding her bump again and he was delighted to feel a tiny solid kick press against the palm of his hand. "It's a girl" he predicted again "It's gonna be a blonde haired, blue eyed girl that won't take crap from anyone and won't even look at boys and can eat for America like her mother"

He laughed out loud as the baby kicked again and Eddie shoved him her own face crinkling with laughter. "No" she said finally though her giggles "it's gonna be a boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes who won't take crap from anyone and who has the same worry wrinkle his father does" she reached out and touched said wrinkle in the middle of Jamie's forehead and he grinned again.

"Good either way" he laughed "I think the whole family has a bet on it. They knew what to expect with the other three, Danny was thrilled when he found out." He bit his lip "I suppose Joe would have been thrilled as well. He would have loved being an Uncle. He would have loved the idea of me being a Dad"

Eddie paused reaching out to run her fingers through his hair. She bit her lip remembering Jamie's brother and the pain that her boyfriend must have felt when he realised that his big brother would never see his child. "He would have" she said feeling stupid that that was all she could give Jamie to sooth his troubles.

Jamie grinned sadly before shifting so the sheet was covering the both of them. "Go back to sleep" he said finally shifting so they were comfortable and curled up together like they were before. "Everything will be ok"

So it was empty promise and Eddie knew that. They both worked difficult and dangerous jobs and had learned more than once that their jobs gave them a brush with death. But that night in New York they were both at peace, safe in their apartment, safe in their bed and safe with each other.

* * *

 **And let me know what you think. **

**Feedback is adored. **


End file.
